


Blue Rain

by supernut24601



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue is Sassy, Blue loves her paladin, Bonding, But who's surprised there, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance gets rain at last, Tad of Langst, so is pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernut24601/pseuds/supernut24601
Summary: During a diplomatic mission, Lance wanders off. Pidge follows, and they get rained on.Sorry, I am horrible at summaries.





	Blue Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so apologies on advance if it sucks. I actually wrote this for a competition at my local library, and one of my best friend's collaborated with me on it. She is so amazing. Love her!!! So anyway, enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, forgive if it is bad. :)

“Alright Paladins.” Allura barked out, turning to the five humans who were all lounging about in their assigned seats. They all sat up. “We will soon be touching down on the planet Kana. We are here in order to gain another powerful ally for the Voltron Alliance. It should be a fairly easy mission. In and out. So please, try NOT to mess it up.” She gave them a stern look, then continued. “I don't know much about this planet; my knowledge mainly extends to the fact that it has a rather humid terrain and a peaceful habitation. Should be fairly interesting.” She turned back to her controls and resumed maneuvering the ship. All the Paladins exchanged glances, moderately surprised. This was definitely different than other planets they had been to, mainly in a not-dangerous kind of way. Could it be that this planet would actually be… fun to visit? Allura, amused by their interest, smirked and gave them the well-known order to get to their Lions. Well acquainted with the drill, the five paladins leapt up and ran for their individual lions, zooming down the zip lines with smiles full of exhilaration. 

 

Soon enough they touched down on the surface of the planet. The paladins all stepped outside then gasped as they realized the beauty, and heart-tugging resemblance to their homeworld, the planet displayed. Hunk’s eye’s widened, “Wow… this is...” “Familiar.” Lance finished, rubbing the back of his head. Surrounding them was a wetland landscape. Tall, purple and blue grass brushed up against their knees with the occasional red flower amongst the blades. Black and white marked trees, not unlike earthly aspens, stretched to the pale blue sky, and lavender mountains sharply defined the horizon in the distance. Pools of water flooded the plains, ranging in size from puddles to small lakes. The sound of crashing waves in the distance told them that there was an even larger body of water nearby as well. All of it was very tranquil, and definitely one of the more normal-looking planets they had been to.

 

Lance sighed. The same old homesickness he had been housing since their journey began rose up his throat, and he bit his lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. He could be home right now. He could be lounging by a beach with no life-saving-universe-protecting responsibilities, surrounded by his family. But here he was, at a planet so like his own, nervously executing the duties of a paladin.

 

“The village is down there,” Allura stated, interrupting Lance’s thoughts. She pointed down the hill where they stood to a variety of dimly lit huts and pathways. “The Kana people should be welcoming, I hope, but we need to be precautious. Shiro, you’ll come with me to speak with the chief and try to make arrangements. The rest of you are free to try to befriend the Kana, but please be careful.”

 

They all nodded and split, Shiro and Allura moving towards the Chieftain's hut while Hunk, unsurprisingly, immediately moved to where he thought there might be food. Keith went off to do… whatever it is Keith does, and Lance, not even attempting to contribute to the mission, made his way over to one of the pools of water. He sat down next to it’s edge and stared at his reflection. “So much for an exciting mission,” he muttered. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be off flirting with Kana girls?” a familiar voice purred in his head jokingly. Lance didn’t need to turn his head to see his blue-colored space vessel communicating with him. “You think I’d be over this by now,” he sighed. The Blue Lion hummed an amused laugh. “There’s nothing wrong with being homesick, my companion. It hasn’t been that long since you left. I’ve seen Earth. I understand how this place reminds you of it.” Lance put his chin on his fist and smiled. “Of course you do. You understand everything about me.”

 

“Uhhhh, Lance?” Are you talking to your reflection?” Lance jumped and whipped around to see a curious-looking Pidge standing behind him, holding her helmet. Lance shifted nervously. “Um, I was just… you know… talking with Blue…” Pidge looked at him with even more interest. “It’s rather fascinating how you can just casually talk to your lion like that. I think you two are a lot closer than the rest of us with our Lions.” Lance shrugged again, not listening, and began playing with a blade of grass next to him. 

Pidge paused and tried to figure out what was going on. He was acting uncharacteristically melancholy, plus he was putting an unnatural amount of distance between him and a village full of girls.

Without waiting for an invitation, Pidge sat down next to the blue paladin and stared out along the landscape. Lance looked up at her for a minute before sighing and looking down again. “What do you want Pidge?” He finally muttered. Pidge shrugged. “Just wondering how you’re doing.” Lance abandoned the grass he had been playing with, then sarcastically muttered, “What on Earth do you mean?”

He quickly regretted his word choice.   
Pidge gave him a piercing stare. “I’m not an idiot, Lance. I can tell you’re feeling homesick.”   
“Is it that obvious?” he asked nonchalantly, running fingers through his dark brown hair. Pidge raised an eyebrow, then continued.“It's a rational feeling, really. You don’t have to hide it from everyone. I miss Earth too.” She looked toward the village. “We all do.” 

Lance huffed in frustration. “Well it doesn’t really seem like it. Hunk’s got his girl, Shiro’s all wrapped up in leadership and his past, Keith is off learning about his alien blood type, or whatever, and you’re-” He stopped himself. Pidge straightened her glasses, which appeared to be getting misty. “Searching the never-ending search to find my family in the infinite reaches of space?” She finished, her bottom lip trembling. Lance’s anger turned to guilt as he watched the green paladin rub her eyes. She composed herself, then looked down and muttered, “At least you know where your family is, Lance.”

Lance shamefully looked back at his reflection. That was true, wasn’t it? He had it easier than he thought. Even so, as he looked at her, he felt that they were still on the same boat. He turned and faced her completely. “I’m sorry, Pidge. It looks like we’ve both lost something dear to us. I-I… you’re right. I do know where my family is. But I also know that their billions of miles away, and I can’t protect them right now. I can’t even tell them I love them… or see the beach where we all would play. I don’t even know if I’ll ever see rainfall again. I feel like I can’t be happy… like Earth is the only place that I ever can be happy.”

Pidge blinked slowly. “I feel the same way. Don’t worry, Lance. What you’re doing right now is protecting them. Both our families. Saving the universe is just our… indirect method.” Then she smiled and tilted her head towards him. “You know what, Lance? You’re a lot more of a sensitive guy than I thought. Could it be that that brain of yours is full of more than just cheap pick-up lines?” “Sh-shut up!” Lance shouted, punching Pidge in the arm with a smile tugging at his lips, then cocked his chin up and stated,“I can be deep when I want to be.” Pidge laughed and punched him back. 

Just then, Lance felt a water droplet on his cheek. Then another. He looked up to see rain, shimmering rain, falling down from the misty gray clouds. Pidge noticed too and stretched out a hand, catching some of the falling droplets in her palm. “Huh,” she commented, slightly dry in her tone. “What do you know? It's raining.”   
Lance couldn’t help it. He smiled and closed his eyes, his face upturned to the sky. Maybe exploring the universe wasn’t so bad afterall. Home seemed to be following him.


End file.
